renouveau
by ylg
Summary: Yoko Tsuno : ficlets vinéennes :: 1ère : la société vinéenne se remet sur pied. 2e: Khany et Vynka pendant la reconstruction. 3e: le troisième soleil. 4e: du Khany/Vynka tordu. 5e: Pol/Khany, est ce possible ? 6e: les fondations d'une cité. 7e: sur mesure. 8e: la version bleue de Yoko. 9e: Myna, babysitter blinée à tout ! MàJ, 10e: Khany juste avant des retrouvailles.
1. à plein régime

**Titre** : renouveau  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno, Les trois soleils de Vinéa  
**Personnages** : planète Vinéa  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : "Mais on va avoir besoin de la cellule de réanimation. "  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

La cellule de réanimation tourne à plein régime. Six mois pleins ont suffi aux premiers techniciens réveillés pour rendre la nouvelle Cité de Vinéa 6 habitable pour les survivants des souterrains sous la glace, et prête à accueillir en plus le retour de ceux qui fuirent jadis vers la Terre. Deux fois par année terrestre, il arrive un nouveau convoi, quelques centaines à chaque fois.  
Leur population d'origine a été décimée et leur planète fortement modifiée ; la vie ne reprendra jamais à l'identique de celle avant le cataclysme, mais déjà tous mettent tous leurs espoirs dans ce nouvel avenir.


	2. surmenage

**Titre** : pour tout remettre en ordre  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno, _Les trois soleils de Vinéa_  
**Personnages/Couple** : Khāny, Vynka  
**Gradation** : G à PG / K  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « Tu te surmènes... » d'après Cucumber Sandwiches  
pour la case n°o8 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « la planète Vinéa »

**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

La planète a survécu au cataclysme, a connu une première renaissance, une nouvelle déchéance, et son ancienne civilisation, celle d'avant le drame, renaît une nouvelle fois de ses cendres. Le feu venu d'ailleurs a tiré de son sommeil éternel la dernière Cité jusqu'ici prisonnière des glaces.  
Combien d'êtres en léthargie y a-t-il à réanimer, pour peupler cette nouvelle Cité à bâtir, et pour ne serait-ce que la construire d'abord lesquels faire passer en priorité, et au fur et à mesure que les survivants refont surface, tellement de deuils à faire et à accompagner, la longue adaptation...

Pour faire le sien, pour honorer la mémoire de son mari désincarné, pour ne pas trop penser à l'étrange tour que le destin a joué à ses filles, Syndā s'est jetée à corps perdu dans ce véritable processus de résurrection. Khāny, prise dans son rêve, la seconde du mieux qu'elle peut. Sādar, tout à ses grands projets et porté par l'énergie dont elles font montre pour le suivre, leur en demande toujours plus.

Au final, c'est Vynka qui doit protester, leur dire qu'elles en font trop et leur demander de ralentir un peu, de prendre soin d'elles-mêmes avant d'aider les autres.


	3. le 3ème Soleil

**Titre : **le troisième soleil  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno, Les trois soleils de Vinéa  
**Personnages : **les vinéens  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** « Un, deux, trois... soleil ! » d'après 31 jours (6 novembre '09)  
+ en théorie contrainte accessoire « enfantillages » mais finalement l'équipe adulte a volé la vedette à Poky  
**Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

« Et s'il n'y a pas d'air sur ma planète ? demande Poky.  
- Nous en mettrons, » promet Pol sans songer aux conséquences. Si la civilisation vinéenne dispose bien des moyens technologiques pour terraformer une planète, il leur faudrait tout de même des millénaires pour mettre le processus en place. Mais cela, Vynka se refuse à le leur dire si vite – mieux vaut attendre le retour de la mission d'exploration, et être sûr de la composition de l'atmosphère, si elle existe, ou de son absence.

En attendant de savoir si leur planète est habitable, ils ont déjà bien du ménage à faire dans la station spatiale même.

Et finalement, il a bien plus impressionnant à montrer à la fillette et au jeune Terrien : mettre de la _lumière_sur leur planète. Le premier soleil se meurt, le second brille de tous ses feux, et le troisième... sa mécanique, deux millions d'années plus tard, est toujours là.

Quand l'ordre de le remettre en marche tombe, ils l'accomplissent avec déférence. Après avoir vérifié toutes les pièces, tous les circuits, les techniciens s'émerveillent : tout est en parfait état de conservation ! Quelques composants abîmés ici et là, mais ils ont de quoi les remplacer.  
C'est sans hésiter qu'ils investissent dans le satellite solaire une grande part de leurs réserves d'énergie, pour l'orienter et l'activer.

« Paré, » annoncent enfin les techniciens.  
Pol et Poky ne comprennent peut-être pas exactement comment tout ça amrche mais savent que ce qui se passe ici va être très important. Ils attendent quelque chose de formidable.

Vynka, ému, compte :  
« un,  
deux,  
trois... »  
et enclenche la commande.

Tout frémit autour d'eux alors que l'énergie traverse les circuits. Et la lumière jaillit, déchirant le ciel noir autour d'eux.

« La Suprème Puissance soit louée ! »

Sous leurs yeux, la face obscure de Vinéa s'illumine d'un bleu délicat, presque irréel.


	4. biologie alien

**Titre** : Ah oui et en fait, les mâles et les femelles dans cette espèce…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages/Couple** : le Trio, Khany(/Vynka)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « Khany+Vynka - _Bizarre Alien Biology/Mister Sea-Horse_ »  
lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre '11)  
**  
****Avertissement** : oui, c'est du gros, gros n'importe quoi. La prochaine ficlet sera _forcément_ plus sérieuse. Ai-je le droit de plaider un moment de folie temporaire ?**  
Nombre de mots** : 175 (dialogue seulement)

oOo

- Quelle joie de vous revoir, mes amis.

- La joie est partagée, Khany.

- Ah, au fait, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Vous avez résolu le problème du jus à léthargie et du réveil dans le gaz pour les trajets Terre/Vinéa ?

- Non, Pol, une nouvelle bien plus joyeuse.

- Vous avez retrouvé les autres vaisseaux ?

- Pas encore mais nous cherchons. Non, une nouvelle qui ne concerne pas le passé mais le futur : Vynka et moi allons avoir un enfant.

- Oh, Khany, c'est formidable. Toutes mes félicitations !

- Pour quand est-ce prévu ?

- Bientôt, très bientôt. Probablement avant la fin de votre séjour. En tout cas nous l'espérons.

- Ah ? mais… euh ?

- D'ailleurs, Vynka ne pourra pas nous accompagner dans la mission d'inspection des bourgades « autochtones » de Vinéa, ça serait risqué pour lui.

- …_Lui_ ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il lui puisse lui arriver quoi que ce soit, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent après tout.

- Hum, probablement.

- Je crois que quand nous saluerons Synda j'aurai à lui demander quelques éclaircissements sur les genres vinéens…

- Ben moi je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir !


	5. sa fée bleue

**Titre** : sa Fée Bleue  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages/Couple** : Pol Pitron/Khany  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « Pol/Khany - _Blue Skinned Space Babes_/_Interspecies Romance_ »  
lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 300

oOo

Khany est la plus jolie fille que Pol ait rencontrée. Il pense ça de presque toutes les filles, remarquez. Juste avant elle, il en pensait autant de Yoko. Et il le pense toujours d'ailleurs. Quelque part. Bon. Alors, disons que Khany est la plus jolie fille à la peau bleue que Pol ait rencontrée. Là, il n'y a pas photo !

La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, avant d'être présentés, il l'a appelée en plaisantant la Fée Bleue. Secrètement, sérieusement, il la surnomme toujours ainsi quand il pense à elle.  
Elle est jolie et mystérieuse et formidable et elle lui plaît et il veut lui plaire. Il n'arrêtera jamais d'essayer de l'impressionner !

Elle sait toujours le faire plier à sa volonté. C'est que, c'est avec plaisir qu'il la suit, qu'il lui obéit et tout. Il ira au bout des galaxies affronter trous noirs et bestioles de l'espace (malgré sa frousse, qu'il n'avouera _jamais_ !) pour elle. Il s'occupera de sa petite sœur (et peut-être lui dira-t-il que oui, il aime bien les enfants) pour lui faire plaisir.  
Il finira bien par lui montrer à quel point il est sérieux. En répétant des clowneries…

Le jour où elle prend sa main et l'embrasse, comme ça, sans qu'il ait eu à bouder, à râler, à supplier, à demander qu'on le fasse taire, vraiment ! il ne peut croire à sa chance. Il se sent prêt à de nouveaux excès tout nouveaux et pourtant, se tient maintenant très, très calme, alors que de plaisir, il vire à l'écarlate. Il aura parcouru des millions d'années-lumière pour cet instant où les étoiles du ciel semblent ne scintiller que pour eux. Dans tout l'univers Khany est la plus jolie fille bleue qu'il ait rencontrée, et Pol est le gars tout rouge le plus adorable qu'elle puisse trouver.


	6. une tâche basique

**Titre** : et une tâche plus basique  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages** : Pol, des Vinéens  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « Il sourit méchamment, il ne faudra surtout pas oublier d'envoyer la facture au proviseur. »  
d'après Lied  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Viseur pointé, cible verrouillée. Feu !  
Avec un enthousiasme débordant, Pol prêtait main forte à l'équipe de forage. Lorsque Khany faisait revenir ses amis terriens sur Vinéa c'était plutôt pour élucider un mystère planétaire ou intergalactique. Mais leur dernière mission résolue en un temps record, avec de longues semaines à meubler avant le départ de la navette de retour, autant donner un coup de main pour l'ordinaire aussi.

Présentement, la construction d'une nouvelle cité pour accueillir la population rapatriée grandissante réclamait de creuser de profondes fondations.


	7. cadeau sur mesure

**Titre** : 'faut vraiment tout faire soi-même  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages/Couples** : Pol ; pensez à Poky  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « T'ES UNE POUPÉE BARBIE ! » »  
d'après Cassidy B  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Continuité** : avant _Les Titans  
_**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

– Une poupée Barbie _bleue _? répète la vendeuse, incrédule. Monsieur, avez-vous vraiment idée de ce qu'est une poupée Barbie ?

Pol n'insiste pas. Il sent bien que sa requête dérange la demoiselle et qu'elle doit le prendre pour un détraqué.

– C'est pas grave, merci quand même.

Il n'espérait pas vraiment en trouver une toute faite en magasin de jouet, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer ?  
Il passe donc au plan B : muni d'une poupée blondasse de base, migrer vers un magasin d'arts et travaux manuels et demander avec quoi exactement en repeindre le vinyle.


	8. variation

**Titre : **Une variation  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno, _La Forge de Vulcain_  
**Personnages/Couples : **Sylka/Lhâna, Khâny(/Yoko)  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« version » pour 31 jours (o9 mars '12)  
**Prompt : **des filles parce que la veille c'était la Journée de la Femme  
**Notes : **peut se prendre comme ficlet compagne à une de mes premières fics _Yoko Tsuno _( /s/4001514/3/ )  
**Nombre de mots : **150

oOo

Lhâna s'est résignée à sacrifier ses cheveux pour la réussite du plan qui les sauvera tous. Qu'elle en soit remerciée. Sylka l'accepte moins facilement et regarde Khâny de travers. Pas tant pour la demande en soi ; si les choses l'avaient désignées, elle en aurait fait autant... mais pour son attitude ?  
Jalouse, elle lui rappelle,  
« C'est ma partenaire. Je n'aime pas que tu la transformes en la tienne.  
- Mais je ne ferais rien de tel, voyons ! Tu le sais très bien. »  
Mais quand tout sera fini, les communautés terrienne et vinéenne sauvées, et que Lhâna restera avec ses cheveux coupés court et teints en noir...  
« Allons, que ferais-je d'une version bleue de Yoko et dont le caractère ne correspond pas ? »  
À y penser, l'une et l'autre ont bien quelques idées, mais préfèrent les garder pour elles. D'ailleurs, comme Lhâna a son mot à dire dans l'histoire, ça en restera là.


	9. chargée à bloc

**Titre** : travail ingrat !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages** : Myna, Poky, Rosée  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il parcourait le rapport l'informant qu'au matin Hans avait été trouvé dans sa cellule, égorgé. »  
d'après Cucumber Sandwiches sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-_Les exilés de Kifa _et on va faire sans _La servante de Lucifer_, ok?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Sa cellule est gorgée d'énergie, à la limite de la surcharge. Bien. Avant de partir en mission, mieux vaut vérifier qu'on ne tombera pas en panne sans crier gare, comme c'est déjà arrivé. Myna prend tout ça très au sérieux.

D'accord, ça n'est pas elle précisément, qui va retrouver les Dix Vaisseaux Perdus ni sauver systématiquement les humains des dangers auxquels leur faible constitution biologique les expose. On lui a réassigné le rôle pour lequel son modèle a été créé à l'origine : surveiller, guider et instruire les enfants. He ben, ça n'est pas une mince affaire et croyez-la, c'est épuisant !


	10. magnétoporteur

**Titre** : la fin de l'attente  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno, _La forge de Vulcain_  
**Personnages** : Khany, (Yoko et les garçons)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « Il fallait que ça s'arrête. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février '13 chez Drakys)  
**  
Continuité** : tome 2  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Sas. Arrêt. Terminus. Le magnétoporteur s'immobilise. Après un voyage-éclair à travers les sous-sols de la moitié du continent, y compris dans des zones hostiles : crevasses, combustion souterraine, gaz toxiques, voire nappes de lave… L'isolation du tube est heureusement excellente et la propulsion rapide. Khâny, toute confiante en la technologie de son peuple, n'y pense même pas seulement au but de son voyage.

Les voilà dans la place. La porte s'ouvre, l'échelle se déploie. Reste à préparer l'accueil… Dans moins d'une heure terrestre, ses amis devraient rallier cette base, où elle les attend avec impatience.


End file.
